


we will run away

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Road Trips, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Sansa take a road trip to get over their grief from their father's murder.</p>
<p>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will run away

The road trip had been Sansa's idea.

"We need to get our minds off of Father's death, Robb," she pleaded. "Mother can look after the others, I just...I need to get out of here, you know?"

She looked up at Robb with those big blue eyes, the ones he knew he could never say no to, and just nodded. "We could drive out to the coast to see Theon," he suggested. The drive to Pyke was only a couple of days, but for Sansa, it seemed to be enough.

So they made plans. Robb tried to fill his Iphone with songs that didn't remind him of the trips he'd taken with his father, Sansa tried to pack their suitcases without coming across pictures of him she'd had on her dresser. They left Bran, Arya, and Rickon with their mother, a kiss on the cheek and a promise to be back as soon as possible. 

  


The one night they stopped at a hotel, they ended up getting plastered. They tried to get into a seedy bar, but even they wouldn't look the other way at Sansa being under twenty-one, so off to the liquor store they went, emerging with more bottles of wine than two normal people should be able to handle.

But they weren't normal people, Robb and Sansa. They were Starks, but more than that, they were Starks in mourning. They had to get through this together.

Robb wasn't sure if it was the sadness or the wine that brought his lips to Sansa's, but she didn't pull away or stop him. Rather, she kissed him back, climbing on top of him, and she tasted of wine and familiarity, and it was just what he needed.

When he pressed into her, brushing her auburn locks out of her face, she gripped his arms and pulled him closer, like she never wanted to let him go.

  


Sansa wouldn't meet his eyes over breakfast the next morning. "We shouldn't have..." she murmured into her coffee, but when Robb tried to stand up, she grabbed at his hand.

"I won't leave you," he said softly, and she almost smiled.

  


They made it to Theon's late that evening. Robb started out on the couch, but he as soon as he heard Sansa's low sobs from the guest room, he made his way to her side.

"I keep seeing his face in my mind, the boy who killed him. He's mocking me in my dreams."

Robb wiped the tear off her cheek and she tilted her head up to kiss him slowly.

  


Theon never questioned why Robb had made his way into his sister's room that night, or the nights that followed, or the bruises he saw on Sansa's hips when they went to the beach the third day.

"We can't keep doing this," Sansa whispered into Robb's chest the fourth night, curled up into him under the covers.

"Have you dreamed about him since I've been here?" Robb asked her.

Sansa shook her head and brushed her lips against Robb's neck.

"Then I'm staying. I'll stay until you don't want me here."

  


They stayed in Pyke another week, but Robb never left his sister's side.


End file.
